


Escapades from Music Class

by Anonymous



Series: JatP Age Regression [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luke is sick, and falls into littlespace during Music. Alex, Bobby and Reggie to the rescue!This is age regression. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Series: JatP Age Regression [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051997
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	Escapades from Music Class

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tag Homophobia looks a bit random and out of place there, but I do touch upon it briefly, and want to make sure everyone reading this is ok with that. It's not relevant to the plot of the story itself. 
> 
> As for the original characters, they aren't majorly involved in the story. It's set in a school, and I needed some teachers around, so I made up some. That's all. 
> 
> When I say 'light angst', I mean it is very light, and I'm not even sure if it can be considered angst. Alex and Bobby have some mildly self-deprecating thoughts, but they're doing alright. 
> 
> There are mentions of vomit in here. I'm aware that make some people uncomfortable, so just be wary. 
> 
> Finally, as tagged above, this is age regression, if you're not ok with that, then don't read this. 
> 
> If there's anything I missed from the warnings, or anything that I have written that could potentially offend someone, please let me know. 
> 
> That being said, enjoy! That is, if there's anyone left from that incredibly long winded note...

When they were younger, they were all in the same class for pretty much everything. But, as years went by and they got older, they realised that the only common ground they all had was music.  
  
Luke was an English Lit nerd, Reggie was a Maths wizard, Bobby was an incredible Art student and Alex was ace at Biology. That never posed a problem to them; Reggie was often found explaining differential equations to Bobby, and Luke peering over Alex's shoulder at the latest poem he didn't understand. They helped each other improve.  
  
The only - very minor - setback was that they weren't in any of the same classes. Except music.  
  
Alex was really thanking his lucky stars nothing happened in any of Luke's other classes.  
  
He'd told Luke it wasn't a good idea to go to school, but he hadn't listened, picking up his bag and standing by the studio door like an unwalked puppy. Alex had sighed, rolled his eyes and nudged Luke out of the garage. He really wished he'd stood his ground now.  
  
Luke hadn't been looking well all week. First, it was a cough, then came the constant sniffles, and before he knew it, a full blown cold. Or, what seemed like a cold, anyway. Alex was now starting to doubt that diagnosis.  
  
He'd been staring at Luke for five minutes now, and the boy hadn't made a peep. A stark contrast to the usual Luke Patterson whose voice box never seemed to need a break. If he wasn't talking, he was singing.   
  
This wasn't Luke Patterson. Luke Patterson didn't do quiet. It was his most endearing quality. If there was anyone who could fill an awkward silence, it was Luke.  
  
Bobby leaned over, whispering in Alex's ear.  
"He hasn't made a sound all lesson. You think he's ok?"  
The drummer shrugged, locking eyes with Reggie across the room. The older boy wore an equally worried expression.  
'What's up with Luke?' He mouthed.  
  
In truth, Alex had absolutely no idea. It wasn't like Luke never had a cold before. He had, plenty of times. But it never turned out quite like this. He was always his happy, bouncy self, just with added sneezes.  
  
Alex stared at the guitarist a few more seconds before picking his drumsticks back up, nodding decisively to himself. Luke would tell them if something was wrong, he knew it.  
  
-  
  
"Sir! Patterson's gonna puke!"  
  
Ok, so, maybe not.  
  
Instantly, every single head whipped around to see Luke Patterson, in all his glory, hunched over his guitar taking deep, measured breaths. He was pale as a sheet, holding the neck of his guitar in a white- knuckled grip.  
  
The tension was tangible.  
  
The teacher stood, motionless.  
  
Alex felt bad for their music teacher, Mr Whitehall. He was barely older than them, looking to be in his early twenties. He'd come to teach at the school fresh out of college. The man had been enthusiastic when he'd first arrived, bright eyed and bushy tailed. Everyone loved him.  
  
That is, before they saw him kissing someone in his car. A male someone.  
  
Suddenly, no one wanted anything to do with him. Teachers ignored him, students bullied him. No one stayed behind after class to chat to him. But, when asked, they all denied it with every fibre of their being, hands clenched and teeth gritted.  
Alex wasn't dumb. He knew what happened to people like that.  
  
 ~~People like himself.~~  
  
Alex's train of thought was interrupted by a gag.  
  
Oh. Right.  
  
He surged to his feet, yanking Luke out of his seat. The guitarist's head was bowed, unable to meet his eyes.  
"I'm taking him to the bathroom, sir."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Alex headed for the door, pulling Luke with him. Logically, he knew he should be more gentle, but gentle could wait until after they were in the bathroom.  
He saw Bobby and Reggie rise from their chairs too, throwing weak excuses over their shoulders before catching up to him.  
  
Poor Mr Whitehall.  
  
-  
  
To say Bobby was worried would be an understatement.  
They had been in the bathroom for over thirty minutes, and Luke's vomiting was showing no signs of letting up.  
  
Really, Bobby wasn't sure how he had anything left in him. It was astounding, if he was being completely honest.  
  
At first, Alex had taken the lead, as per usual. Despite being the youngest, he seemed to know what to do most of the time, the knowledge stemming from the multiple occasions where he'd been left in charge of his little sister.  
  
But Alex didn't do well with vomit. Not at all.  
  
As soon as the sound of liquid splashing had reached his ears, the drummer had flinched, looking a little green himself.

Reggie had decided to step in, at that point. Last thing they needed was another head in the toilet.  


So now here they were. A group of four boys, huddled together in a bathroom stall, the one furthest from the door.  
  
Bobby couldn't help but feel a bit useless. Alex was like a natural born mother. Constantly cooing in Luke's ear, offering reassurances without even being asked. Even when he was half distracted trying not to vomit _himself._ It was like he could _sense_ the worry. It was creepy, in an endearing way.  
  
Reggie was fantastic. His best friend was currently expelling the contents of his stomach into a school toilet, and he was sat on the grimy floor, coated in _who knows how many germs_ \- Bobby cringed at the thought - patiently holding back his hair.  
  
And Bobby. What was he doing? Well, he was currently _guarding the door_.  
  
A stupid job, in his opinion. Sounded like the kind of thing you'd ask a four year old to do when you wanted them to leave you alone. But he was doing it because, what _else_ could he do? He wasn't about to try and squeeze himself further into the already crowded stall. He wasn't ready for that kind of awkwardness.  
  
So he was doing what he did best. Keeping to himself, staying at the sidelines. Otherwise known as, doing absolutely nothing. It wouldn't be long before they realised just how useless keeping him around was and-  
  
"-obby. _Bobby!"_  
  
Who was- Oh right. Him.  
  
"Hmm?" He replied, eloquently.  
  
Reggie rolled his eyes.  
"Gosh, I swear you're deaf sometimes."  
  
In all honesty, the jab would've been more powerful if Reggie didn't look so _tired_. A quick glance at Alex showed similar results. Why-  
  
A quiet sniff cut through his thoughts. Luke was staring up at him with watery eyes, pouting. His expression was vaguely reminiscent of a sad puppy.  
  
"He wants his pacifier," Alex explained, scrubbing a hand over his face. "But we don't have it. He's been like this for five minutes now. He won't budge. What do we do?"  
  
Pacifier? Oh, the one the was currently in his ba- Bobby froze.  
  
_It was in his bag._  
  
Without a word, he darted off, heading straight for his locker.  
  
-  
  
Reggie glanced up at the sound of the door opening. He shot Bobby a questioning look.  
"What the heck, man? You just disappeared on us."

Bobby ignored him, making a beeline for Luke. He crouched down beside the guitarist, quietly offering the pacifier.  
  
"Is this what you wanted, bud?" He asked softly, even though he knew the answer.

Luke nodded silently, a testament to exactly how unwell he was feeling. His lips parted, and he allowed Bobby to gently slip the pacifier in.  
It didn't do much, but Bobby could see his shoulders relax at the familiar weight on his tongue. At this point, something was better than nothing.  
  
He straightened up, brushing himself off. He turned to Alex, giving him a crooked smile.  
  
"So, are we getting outta here, or what?"  
  
Alex grinned back at him.  
"You're piggybacking him."  
  
Bobby groaned, rolling his eyes playfully.  
"Is that all I am to you? A method of transport? I'm wounded, Alexander."  
  
Reggie giggled.  
"C'mon, chop chop, Bobby! I wanna get out of this gross bathroom."  
  


Now that was a sentiment Bobby could agree with.

-  
  
Lilah Adams prided herself on being a woman who was hard to surprise. So that was why, when a group of four teenagers tried to sneak past the front office, she barely batted an eyelash.  
  
She glanced up from her stack of paperwork, looking them up and down. One of them was being piggybacked by another, the entire bottom half of his face buried in the other's shoulder. She thought she caught a glimpse of something plastic in his mouth, but she must've been seeing things.  
She didn't need to ask what was going on. The looks on their faces told her everything she needed to know. She sighed.  
  
"I suppose I'm not calling you boys' parents, am I?"  
There really was no need to ask the question, but the look of pure relief on their faces was worth it. She never wanted to be the receptionist who terrified the children.  
  
"No, ma'am." The blonde one whispered, running a nervous hand through his hair.  
  
She recognised him as the anxious one she always saw hanging around by the office, or the bathrooms, wherever the least amount of people were at any time. She felt bad for him. He was tall, but thin and weedy, and looked like a gust of wind could knock him over. She was glad he had some friends at least, she wasn't unwise to what happened to boys like him.  
  
Lilah picked up her pen again, allowing the faintest of smiles to grace her lips.  
"Very well then." She flicked her eyes back to the stack of paperwork still sat on her desk. "Now shoo, before I change my mind."  
  
They were out the door before her pen hit the page.  
  
-  
  
"Lukey, please? Just a little?"  
  
Alex was close to giving up at this point. He'd been trying for five minutes now to get Luke to take some medicine. The boy refused to budge, though.  
  
"No! Don't wanna!" Luke whined, turning his head away. He wiped his nose on his sleeve - Alex could see Bobby cringe in his peripherals - and stuck his tongue out adorably. "Icky."

Alex barely refrained from cooing. He was meant to be frustrated, dang it! Reggie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alex. It can't be that difficult, can it?"  
  
Alex turned and promptly shoved the spoon of thick green liquid - what flavour was that even supposed to be? - into Reggie's hand.  
"Let me see _you_ try, then!" He said, huffing indignantly.  
  
Reggie crouched down by the couch, locking eyes with Luke. The guitarist crossed his arms, stubbornly frowning at Reggie.  
  
"Here comes the airplane~" Reggie cooed, slowly moving the spoon closer.  
  
Alex watched in fascination as Luke's face lit up, and he opened his mouth expectantly. He received the spoonful of liquid with a smile, only scrunching his nose after he swallowed, pulling a face of disgust.  
  
"Ew."  
  
Alex laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> All done! Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, it would be greatly appreciated if someone could explain tagging to me. I'm not kidding when I tag 'How do I tag'. How do you make your own tags?


End file.
